A display device includes an array substrate, and gate lines and data lines are provided in the array substrate. An external integrated circuit (IC) to be electrically connected to the array substrate is electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines in a bonding region so as to output control signals to the gate lines and the data lines.
Currently, lead wires are required to be provided in an edge region of a display panel for the gate lines and the data lines, so as to electrically connect to the external integrated circuit in the bonding region, thus it is required to reserve a bezel with a certain width at an edge of the display panel, thereby the display panel cannot be achieved with a narrow bezel or without any bezel.